una cita para el recuerdo
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Dos empresarias se disponen a salir un viernes a pasarlo bien para ello se citan con dos chicos que sucederá? Espero vuestros reviews


Aquí traigo un one-shot que espero que os guste ^^ hay Lemon

* * *

Un par de chicas se encontraban en su puesto de trabajo eran buenas amiga, una de ellas era la asintente personal del jefe esta tenia su cabello azul, sus grandes y brillantes ojos rosados que hipnotizaban a cualquiera con solo mirarlos unos segundos. La otra chica tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color, destacaba por ser buena en su puesto llevando el trabajo al día sin apenas errores.

-Botan que te parece si salimos el viernes- dijo la castaña

-Me parece bien, aunque espero tener la tarde libre

-seguro que Koenma te da la tarde libre eres su mejor asistente, no te preocupes.

-se lo pediré

-Botan todavía no has encontrado novio ¿verdad?

-no, no tengo tiempo para citas aunque podría conseguir una cuando quiera- dijo desafiantemente.

-bueno, pues búscate una para el viernes

-¿cómo? Ya es miércoles no me da tiempo

- entonces… puedo presentarte a alguien, uno de los amigos de Yusuke- actual novio de Keiko- hay uno que es perfecto para ti.

-no- dijo rotundamente- no necesito eso

-Claro que si dale una oportunidad al chaval es muy guapo y agradable

-si fuese tan guapo estarías saliendo con él y no con Yusuke

-ya, pero yo lo conocí después de empezar a salir con Yusuke, así que disfrútalo

-…

-¿eso es un sí?

- no sé, si no queda otro remedio…

Ya era viernes Botan tenía el día libre no sabía que ponerse si se ponía un vestido tal vez sería demasiado elegante y si iba de vaqueros sería demasiado formal, ante la duda hablo con Keiko y decidieron que ambas se pondrían vestido y tacones. Botan finalmente se decanto por un vestido de color negro que no marcaba su figura lo mas mínimo.

- Botan- añadió Keiko al verla – ponte otro vestido ese no marca nada- dijo entrando en su casa- estoy segura que tienes otros que te hacen que te veas todavía más sexy

- Keiko es demasiado, así voy bien

-no- siguió rebuscando – este te va a ir perfecto – saco uno de color rojo intenso de palabra de honor con vuelo por debajo y ajustado a su cuerpo por arriba-ponte esos tacones negros tan bonitos el chico es algo alto-rio

-Keiko, así voy demasiado…

-no, le tienes que impresionar

Botan no estaba muy convencida con esa ropa pero aun así acudió a la reunión "no sé porque hago esto seguro que es horrible" cuando llego Keiko realizo las presentaciones correspondientes, ahora la visión de Botan había cambiado su modo de pensar, ante ella se había presentado un chico algo, de cabellos rojizos y unos enormes ojos verdes acompañada de al restaurante en el cual lo sentaron frente a él, intentaba evitar mirarlo a los ojos porque cada vez que lo hacia sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Kurama que tal fue estas semanas – pregunto Keiko

-bueno, ahí ha ido…-dijo tranquilamente

-¿de qué trabajas?-pregunto Botan intentando mirarlo lo menos posible sin sonrojarse.

-está estudiando para profesor de universidad-intervino Yusuke- ya está terminando y entonces ayudara a muchos

-la verdad es que si consiguió que aprobases sí que es bueno- rio Keiko

- así que de eso os conocéis- rio Botan

-si, aprobé gracias a él, le debo mi vida

- tampoco te pases- rio el pelirrojo

La cena transcurrió de forma animada, a Kurama le gustaba cada vez más la peliazul y viceversa, las miradas furtivas estaban presentes continuamente. Tras cenar Yusuke reto a los otros tres a ver una película de terror, todos aceptaron el reto aunque Botan y Keiko no tenían del todo claro, Kurama ofreció ir a su casa puesto que vivía solo y podrían ver la película con tranquilidad y sin apariciones extrañas. Los cuatro se colocaron en el sofá grande del pelirrojo, comenzaron a verla, las chicas no tardaron en esconder sus rostros tras los cuerpos de sus acompañantes. Botan termino abrazándose al chico cada vez que los zombis aparecían en la pantalla, amablemente Kurama la avisaba cuando desaparecían, sus manos se agarraban a la camisa del pelirrojo, lo que provocaba un pequeño sonrojo en ambos, Kurama la consideraba hermosa sus grandes ojos amatista, además ahora se veía tan indefensa y sensible que no pudo evitar pasar su mano rodeando la cintura de la peliazul, esto lo noto, pero no se lo quito su mano puesto que la sujetaba dulcemente. En aquella posición ambos respiraban el dulce olor que desprendía el otro. Botan sentía el dulce olor a rosa.

- mira Botan ya no hay mas zombis- dijo Yusuke felizmente, lo que hizo que las dos chicas miraran. Keiko reacciono rápidamente y lo golpeo, Botan por otra parte no pudo hacer más que agrazarse a su acompañante.

- Idiota no ha tenido gracia- se quejo Botan.- Yusuke eres tonto- se abalanzo sobre el chico, pasando una de sus piernas al otro lado del cuerpo del chico que se interponía entre ambos el silencio se hizo de repente la película ya había terminado y Botan en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el pelirrojo.

- Bueno la peli ya ha acabado, me voy que mañana tengo que trabajar – rompió el silencio, se levantó y se marcho.

- espérame, tienes que acompañarme a casa – salió corriendo tras él, dejando a Botan y Kurama solos en la casa.

-Yo-yo también me voy- sonrió la peliazul dirigiendo se hacia la puerta- espero verte pronto.

- cuando quieras quedamos- sonrió aun sonrojado, cuando botan se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre él sus miradas se habían cruzado y sus rostros estaban a punto de juntarse hasta que Yusuke hablo.

-…- botan abrió la puerta pero se bloqueo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el chico

- está muy oscuro… ese idiota…- murmuro con miedo y furia

- si quieres puedes quedarte aquí – le ofreció el pelirrojo

- yo…- no sabía qué hacer puesto que apenas lo conocía, volvió a mirar a la calle todavía estaba más oscura además oía extraños ruidos que la asustaban mas- AAAAH! – grito al notar que algo peludo tocaba su pierna, lo que provoco que saltase hacia Kurama.

-tranquila- rio- solo es mi gato que vuelve a casa normalmente entra por otros sitios- la abrazo- quédate así podrás dormir tranquila.

- está bien…- se alejo de su pecho y nuevamente se había enganchado a mirar esos ojos verdes y lo mismo le había ocurrido al chico, perdiéndose en la mirada de la chica poco a poco se fueron acercando no sabía ella le permitiría besarla pero… esta vez, esta chica le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, debía intentarlo si era rechazado intentaría conquistarla de alguna forma, pero parece que ninguno oponía resistencia, finalmente los labios del chico alcanzaron los de la peliazul, eran como los había imaginado una de sus manos paso por la mejilla de la chica hasta llegar a su nuca, tomando algunos mechones, la otra mano rodeo la cintura de la chica acercándola a él.

La peliazul tenía un conflicto puesto que esta era la primera vez que estaban así y apenas se conocían- Kurama…- murmuro al notar que el chico separaba los labios de los suyos pero fue para bajar a besar su cuello, Botan mantenía sus ojos cerrados la verdad es que ahora estaba ardiendo nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tanto fuego dentro de ella la primera noche, el pelirrojo la apretó a la pared y el pelirrojo se junto todavía más hasta sentir el cuerpo de Botan chocando con el suyo, la peliazul pudo notar que Kurama podía estar igual que ella finalmente logro decir lo que llevaba pensando un rato- yo no soy de esta forma…- separo un poco al chico – no puedo hacer esto sin apenas conocerte…- agacho su cabeza

- Botan...- la miro dulcemente y se alejo un poco- si es lo que quieres esperare el tiempo que haga falta- sonrió

-yo…

- no te preocupes- se acerco volviéndola a tener semipreta a la pared mientras la miraba a los ojos- puedes dormir en mi habitación es aquella puerta de enfrente- dijo señalando con su pulgar tras el- buenas noches- la beso, no podía irse a dormir sin sentirlos una vez mas

-"Kurama…" pensó al oír las palabras del chico y al sentir sus labios. "deberás va aceptar que todo quede así"- se preguntaba una y otra vez

- descansa- sonrió el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar hacia el sofá y tumbándose en el- si quieres algo puedes cogérmelo o pedirlo si no lo encuentras

-gra-gracias- comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto cuando noto que el pelirrojo se levantaba del sofá por lo que Botan pensó que tal vez se había arrepentido y quería forzarla pero para su sorpresa el chico fue a la cocina "de verdad va a esperar… porque me da pena nunca había tenido esta necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado…"Botan se acerco hasta el de forma silenciosa colocándose tras él cuando este se dio la vuelta para regresar al sofá Botan salto sobre el agarrándose a sus caderas notando a través del pantalón del chico las ganas que tenia de estar con ella, Botan comenzó a besar el cuello del chico provocando que este produjese algunos sonidos de placer.

-Botan… no habías dicho que…- botan le miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, beso sus labios aquellos que habían provocado aquel incendio en ella, sus piernas se apretaban mas a las caderas del chico, le gustaba aquella sensación.

- solo prométeme que te quedaras a mi lado- le susurro al oído

- iría hasta el fin del mundo para estar contigo…. Botan- la apoyo sobre la mesa de la cocina- nunca había sentido algo así- le confeso

-ahora…. –beso su cuello desabrochando la camisa del chico y bajando hacia su pecho- solo disfrutemos del momento…- el pelirrojo levanto suavemente su rostro para poder besarla, continuo besando su cuello nuevamente, Botan comenzó a levantar su vestido, el pelirrojo la ayudo a quitarlo, su ropa interior se veía sexy era semitransparente "gracias Keiko… por hacer que me cambiase todo"

- eres hermosa…- Kurama la miro embobado

- no me mires de esa forma…- dijo avergonzada, tapándose un poco.

- me gusta…- rio- me gusta verte sonrojada- comenzó a bajar besando suavemente los pechos aun cubiertos mientras se quitaba la camisa una vez lo hubo hecho al cargo nuevamente hasta la mesa del comedor una vez allí desabrocho ágilmente el sujetador de la chica dejando ver aquellos dulces y bellos pechos que el pelirrojo besaba, lamia, esto hacia que la chica se encendiera mas, está bajo un momento de la mesa para besarlo y desabrochar el pantalón del chico del cuan se deshizo pronto mientras se besaban, botan introducía sus manos dentro del bóxer del pelirrojo, este se deshizo de toda su ropa y a continuación quito lo que quedaba en el cuerpo de la chica, tras quitarla Kurama la tumbo sobre la mesa, comenzando a besarla entrepierna de una avergonzada y excitada Botan, cada lametazo o caricia del pelirrojo se sentía tremendamente placentera, transcurridos unos minutos Kurama fue subiendo lentamente besando el cuerpo de la peliazul con lentitud lo que hacía enloquecer a Botan. Una vez hubo alcanzado sus labios el pelirrojo siguió besando su cuello- Botan- susurro- estas preparada- la chica pudo notar como el miembro del pelirrojo que rozaba su sexo se movía para entrar en ella, se limito a abrazarse con sus piernas a las caderas del chico dándole el permiso para tenerlo completamente, el movimiento fue lento en un primer momento pero fue aumentando según Botan pedía mas y mas, el encuentro era muy intenso y apasionado, ahora Botan estaba feliz de haberle permitido acostarse con ella, era perfecto ambos cuerpos estaban exhaustos y sudorosos pero no querían separarse, la peliazul decidió darle un pequeño descanso, pidiéndole que se fuese al sofá, botan se sentó sobre el chico esto le permitía al pelirrojo besar el cuerpo de la peliazul, después de un rato el chico pidió a botan que se colocase de espaldas a él de este modo el podía besar el cuello de la peliazul, con una de sus manos jugaba con el pecho de la chica y con la otra acariciaba el sexo de la chica proporcionándole más placer.

-¿Qué te parece si continuamos en mi cuarto?- le prepuso el pelirrojo entre respiraciones, Botan simplemente lo beso nuevamente, ambos corrieron a la habitación donde continuarían la aventura que acaban de comenzar aquella noche inolvidable fue el comienzo de un sueño que no tendría fin.

* * *

Espero vuestras opiniones =) me encanta recibirlas muchos bss y a ver si puedo escribir alguno nuevo pronto


End file.
